What He Need
by Arisacrlight
Summary: Karena apa yang dibutuhkan Maehara bukanlah pacar. [MaeIso]


Sudah bukan sekadar mitos lagi kalau Maehara Hiroto itu dikenal sebagai seorang _playboy_. Entah berapa banyak gadis yang telah dikencaninya—bahkan Maehara sendiri malas menghitung. Apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah menerima pernyataan cinta dari para gadis tanpa ada niat serius, atau bahasa kejamnya: _'hanya untuk bersenang-senang'._

Lalu kenapa Maehara mengiyakan saja ajakan dari para gadis, sementara ia sendiri tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menjalin hubungan dalam artian romantis?

Semua itu karena Maehara tahu; _apa yang ia butuhkan bukanlah pacar._

*

 **What He Need**

 **[Maehara Hiroto • Isogai Yuuma]**

 **by Arisacr a.k.a Yuuki Arisa**

 **Assassination Classroom Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning: Typo(s), (maybe) OOC, gajeness, etc.**

 ** _(Apabila terdapat kesamaan ide dalam pembuatan cerita ini, mohon dimaklumi.)_**

*

"Maehara, apa kau memutuskan pacarmu lagi?"

Anggukan dari kepala oranye kecokelatan diluncurkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Isogai Yuuma. Sang _cassanova_ menangkap adanya raut tidak puas pada si surai jelaga atas jawabannya barusan, sehingga ia bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa, Isogai?"

Pemuda manis berjuluk _ikemen_ mendengus seketika. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Maehara. Kenapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu— _lagi_?" Nada suara ditekan pada silabel terakhir.

"Selama ini kau sudah berkali-kali menanyakan itu, kau tahu." Maehara merutuk dengan nada bergumam. "Yah, soalnya ... Aku, kan, belum mau serius menjalin hubungan."

Lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang didapat Isogai dari Maehara. Seingat Isogai, hubungan yang dijalani Maehara dengan para gadis tidak ada yang bertahan lebih dari dua bulan. Seolah-olah Maehara sudah mengatur agar waktu berpacarannya maksimal hanya menginjak angka 60 hari, sebelum akhirnya ia mengucap kata putus.

Apa Maehara tidak takut kena karma?

Bukan, maksud Isogai bukan pemuda setengah setan yang baru-baru ini menyandang peringkat satu di sekolah—Akabane Karma, tentu saja—melainkan karma yang merupakan hukum sebab-akibat dalam kehidupan manusia.

"Kalau memang tidak serius, kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cinta mereka, Maehara?" tanya Isogai prihatin. "Kasihan gadis-gadis itu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka benar-benar menyimpan perasaan padamu?"

Maehara melambaikan tangan dengan santai. Ia melangkah mendekati Isogai, lalu merangkul sahabat terdekatnya itu. Cengiran lebar Maehara berikan untuk mengurangi kecemasan _ikemen_ yang memiliki dua pucuk kembar di kepalanya, dan ia berkata, "Tenang saja, Isogai. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin membuat mereka sakit hati, kok. Seperti yang selalu kubilang, aku belum mampu untuk serius dalam berpacaran." Ia melepas rangkulannya dan kembali melanjutkan. "Lagipula, tidak semua yang menyatakan cinta padaku itu beruntung, tahu. Hanya beberapa dari mereka saja yang kuterima."

Kedua manik madu milik Isogai mengedip polos, kelihatannya belum mampu menangkap maksud perkataan Maehara. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sang _cassanova_ tergelak, dan ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan. "Karena sebetulnya aku tidak butuh pacar, Isogai."

"Kalau kau memang tidak butuh pacar, kenapa kau menerima beberapa dari gadis-gadis itu sebagai pacarmu?" protes Isogai tidak terima. Kelihatannya ia keberatan dengan sikap _playboy_ sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Kau, kan, bisa menolak mereka, Maehara."

Maehara tampak berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Hasrat anak muda, mungkin?" Ia nyengir lagi, sebelum akhirnya berbalik badan dan berkata riang, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau mampir ke kafe tempatmu kerja sambilan dulu. Tidak keberatan, kan?"

Dua antena milik Isogai yang semula layu karena penasaran kembali menegak. Ia mengukir senyum manis, senyum yang selama ini selalu menemani hari-hari Maehara. Kepala dengan surai hitam itu lantas mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Andai saja ketua kelas 3-E itu tahu kalau alasan Maehara tidak mau menjalani hubungan dalam arti serius adalah karena apa yang dibutuhkan Maehara bukanlah pacar, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih penting— _yaitu_ _Isogai sendiri._

Maehara tidak butuh gadis-gadis yang hanya mengincar kerupawanan wajahnya semata. Selain itu, status berpacaran juga hanya akan menyita jatah waktunya bersama Isogai. Lagipula, daripada menghabiskan uang untuk berkencan, Maehara lebih rela uangnya digunakan untuk membelikan Isogai makanan kesukaannya.

Maehara masih ingin bermain dan belajar banyak bersama Isogai. Maehara masih ingin membantu Isogai merawat adik-adiknya. Maehara masih ingin membunuh Koro-sensei bersama Isogai dan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Maehara juga masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya bersama Isogai, tertawa lepas, bersama-sama lebih mengkhawatirkan nilai ujian daripada membahas gadis-gadis yang hanya akan membuatnya kerepotan.

Bagi Maehara, pacar memang mudah saja dicari, tetapi sahabat yang selalu menemani selama 15 tahun tidak akan bisa ditemukan lagi.

Ia tidak butuh pacar, sungguh—karena apa yang lebih Maehara butuhkan adalah Isogai Yuuma.

*

 **[What He Need: Finish]**

*

 **Arisa's Note:**

 _Fanfict_ MaeIso pertama saya di AnsKyou, yeay~ *tebar bunga*

Aduh ini saya nulis apa ya ampun 8'''))) Absurd banget perasaan. Tadinya sih mau nulis OTP no 1 saya, KaruIso—tapi karena saya lagi ngambek sama Karma jadinya nulis MaeIso aja dulu. /Ris

Maafkan saya yang sudah menodai fandom suci ini dengan cerita abal saya, ya :"))) Oh iya, silakan yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran ke saya yang masih _newbie_ ini~

 _Love,_

 **Yuuki Arisa**


End file.
